X9: Feathers Quest, Part 1
Feathers Quest, Part 1 is the ninth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-ninth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga Summary Slash's most powerful revival, Venoma, poisons Adrian and a majority of the Human race. At the same time, The Family Of X destroys the Rangers, leaving them to journey to Japan and retrieve the Feathers Of Healing. Will they be able to find them before it's too late? Plot The rangers arrive at a quary in which they hear a distress call. They see nothing around them. "Hmmph, guess it was a false alarm." Niko says. "False alarm fools? I've got you now!" The beast Venoma says. Venoma is a snake like creature and he attacks the rangers. He throws venomous sap at the rangers, but they dodge it. "Lets get rid of him quickly. Niko! Take the Ram Hammer! I'll take the Broadsword. Amos, Kezia, and Amarie, you three finish him off with the X-Staff Blitz!" Brian orders. "OK!" The team responds. They engage in the plan and seem to defeat Venoma. "NOOOO!" He says as he explodes. "Well that was easy." Kezia says. "GAAAHHHHHH!" An explosion hits the rangers and knocks them back and sends them backwards. Niko and Brian are knocked out of the Armor Sets. Fire rages around them as the rangers pull themselves up. 5 figures approach them, as their silhouettes come closer. Brian finally sees them clearly. It is the Family Of X... "Guys, it's Psychos." He whispers. Psychos, Paxton, Amathyst, Derek, and Victor all arrive. "I've planned for this day for a little while. Today, Adrian, today I'll destroy your Rangers before your very eyes! Family Of X! Reveal your TRUE forms!" In a flash, The Bulkmeister, Masquerade, Razorback, and Slash all appear. The team gets up horrified at the sight. Amos sees his old friend Paxton become a horrible beast, losing the last piece of humanity. Amarie sees her mother transform into a horrifying sea beast. Psychos and his troop engage in the battle. Brian fights Slash, but Slash's speed has increased somehow. Brian makes an Energy Shield, but Slash slices roght through it. "Puny Human!" Slash yells as he kicks him across the field. Brian creates an Energy Sword and is able to push him back. "Not today Slash!" He jumps and goes to stab Slash, but Psychos' uses his telekinesis to toss Brian into a barb. Niko and Amos take on Bulkmeister and Razorback. Bulkmeister's strength is so powerful he cracks the earth beneath Amos. Amos tries to reason with Bulkmeister and dodges his attacks. "Pax! Bro it's me Amos! It's been a minute! OOOF!" "See me now Amos? I am more powerful than any of us ever were!" Bulkmeister throws Amos down and steps over him. Amos goes invisable and is able to slip away. He kicks and punches Bulk, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, Niko's armor is chinked away but Razorback's blades as he furiously attacks him. "You aren't ssssso ssssstrong Black Ranger!" Razorback taunts. "Stonger than you'll ever be!" Niko tosses Razorback off, but in mid air, Razorback flips and lands on his feet. He throws his scales at him as Niko blocks them away. Kezia and Amarie work together to face Masquerade. However, the Matriarch multiples surrounding the two. Kezia uses her wind powers to blow them away, as Amarie strikes the flying Masquerades away. "How you doing down there Kezia?" Amarie laughs away. "6 up 6 down, like shooting Ducks in a Barrel!" The real Masquerade reveals herself and grabs Kezia and Amarie. Amarie grabs Masquerade and absorbs her power, but the new power overtakes Amarie, causing her to fall down. Psychos takes his telekinesis and grabs all the rangers and throws them all into the barn along with Brian. The Family throws a psyonic bomb at the rangers. The rangers are demorphed as the bomb explodes. Brian wakes up as Psychos, and the Family arrive. Venoma reawakens, revealing that he was bait for the rangers. "You fell for it, and now it's time for Slash's plan to come into fruition!" Venoma throws his venom at the rangers. "The end is near. Take your defeat here as a lesson Rangers." Psychos uses his telekinesis and destroys the barn, leaving the rangers for dead. The Family Of X celebrates their victory. This is the first time they have actually put their bodies to the test after training for the last month. "This new body is invincible! I destroyed Amos with ease!" Bulkmeister says. "I hope your plan works Slash. A show of force from my top brass is not something I like to do..." Psychos says. "Do not worry Psychos. This one of HAX's greatest tactics. Soon, the human race will cower before us..." Slash says. Despite being an angry hot-headed feral beast, he can be surprisingly smart and analytical. He sends out Venoma The next day, the Rangers are able to escape the Barn crush and get back to the school. But to their dismay, they hear from Adrian and Emilia that millions have been hit by Venoma's venom as well. "What effects does it have?" Amarie asks. "Well, that's what we can't figure out." Emilia says. Adrian reveals that nothing has happened, but he is looking for ways to stop something like the venom, if anything arises. They hear that Venoma has attacked again, and is infecting more humans. The rangers go and attack him, per order of Adrian. The team attacks him. Brian uses an Energy Whip to capture Venoma, while Amos and Niko restrain him. Kezia and Amarie use the Ram Hammer and the Broadsword respectively and defeat him. Venoma on his last legs, says "Now is the time! Venom Infection!" "Venom Infection? HUHAA!" The Rangers say. They feel a sharp pain inside their bodies as Venoma grows to giant size. The citizens running fall over in pain and begins to transform into Phantasms. They rush the city as mindless drones. "Brian what do we do?" Amos asks. "Amarie and Kezia, you two restrain the transforming Phantasms. Amos, use your invisibility and check the city. If anybody transforms knock em out with the Sleep X-Disk. Niko, you and I will take the zords and destroy Venoma. Rangers, MOVE OUT!" Kezia and Amarie get overwhelmed by the changing Phantasms, while Amos runs out of energy in the Sleep X-Disk. Brian and Niko form the X-Energy Megazord, but aren't strong enough to control it with just the two of them. "Guys! Abandon the first order! We gotta stop Venoma first!" Brian orders. The other 3 arrive and form the Knight Energy Megazord. They use the Knight Crushing Wave, and destroy Venoma for the third time. Except... Venoma explodes and infects the entire city of Rosebud. He returns and taunts that he is imune to their weapons and will revive at will. The city, the School, everyone. Brian, unsure of what to do next, runs the team back to base. All of the students have turned, as well as the staff and teachers. Much to the rangers, and especially Brian's, horror, Emilia turns as well right before their eyes as they return. "Brian, help ussssss-" She say before she turns. "NOOO!!!" He yells. Amos uses the Sleep Disk and puts her to sleep. Adrian rushes the team in. He was able to suppress the change, just as the others have been able to as well. "But it won't last for long! Rangers, I've found out the only thing that can stop this. It's called the Feathers Of Healing, said to destroy any plague. But it's deep in the forests of Japan, and you can't use the Zords, per legend! You need to go to Japan and find them before it's too late! Hurry Rangers!" Adrian hands Brian the Teleport X-Disk and the supposed position of the Feathers, and sends them to Japan with it. He speaks with Psychos with his telepathy, and questions why. Psychos says this is the final day of your existence. The rangers land in Japan. Brian reads the map and leads the team to the supposed place. The first place they go leads them to a giant quarry. Brian tries to create an energy bridge, but it cant reach all the way. "Stand back guys. I'll try to make a Wind Cloud to take us!" Kezia says. She does, and the team makes it across. But Kezia feels extremely weak after it. 5 hours go by however... "Brian are we there yet? It's taking far too long!" Kezia asks. "It's still a ways to go. Hold on guys!" Brian responds. Kezia falls over, and Niko carries her. "I don't think I can hold it for any longer..." Kezia says very weakly. The team stops and looks over at her. She transforms into a Phantasm as well. Except, she is Stone instead... Debuts *Venoma Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men Fall Of The Mutants: False Dawn, Go Tell The Spartans *Lesson 11: The Defeat Of The Legendary Samurai (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy